


Love in Hueco Mundo

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Love in Hueco Mundo

“Oooouch!!! Pleassseee!!! Stooop!” Rangiku whined and cried. Her fists clenched, but since black rope was wrapped tightly around them, there wasn't much she could do. 

“Stop crying like a little bitch, Matsumoto. It means to hurts,” Mila Rose said, somehow even enjoying beutiful woman's cries as she continued to fuck Rangiku's round ass with big, phallic shaped object. "It's half way inside" she said, pushing deeper, only to make shinigami cry even more. 

“Ooooohhh!!! It's soooo.... biggg....” Rangiku cried says with a trembling tone. “No morrre.... ooooh....”

Mila grinned evilly and shoved it in completely inside, casuing a quick, sharp scream. “See?” she asked helpless shinigami. “It will make you nice and ready for more of toys I prepared for you.”

Mila Rose grabbed a handful of Rangiku's long hair and brought her face to the shinigami. "Here, in Hueco Mundo, everythingto hurts. Even love" she said and kissed Ragiku's lips.


End file.
